Remember The Name
by laurelanderich
Summary: At 14, Bella fell in love with Edward. At 18, Edward broke Bella's heart. What will happen when the one thing that could bring them together could possible tear them apart? EPOV/BPOV AH Canon Pairings B/E. B/J.
1. You Ready, Lets Go

**Edward, Mike, Emmett, Jasper and James all have a band. When Emmett's little sister moves back home, the boys have a hard time concentrating. Bella has a rough past and only one person breaks through her shell. **

**Edward Cullen – 24**

**Emmett Swan – 29**

**Jasper Whitlock – 27**

**James Kensington – 26**

**Mike Newton – 29**

**Bella Swan – 18**

**Alice Cullen – 24**

**Rosalie Hale – 29**

**Tanya Raustan – 26**

**Jacob Black – 25**

**EPOV/BPOV AH OOC Canon Pairing **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT. FORT MINOR OWNS REMEMBER THE NAME**

**CHAPTER DISCLAIMER: Three Days Grace owns Animal I've Become; Linkin Park owns Nobody's Listening; Fireflight owns Forever**

**Remember the Name **

**Chapter One: You Ready, Let's Go**

**EPOV**

I stretched and looked over at the clock. It was four in the morning. I stood and walked downstairs. I had lived here in Vancouver, Oregon with my band since I was twenty. We had been together for four years. Today was going to be a big change for _Hybrid Drive_. Emmett Swan, our bassist, was helping his younger sister, Bella, who also helped us write our music, move in with us. She just graduated from high school. She was eighteen years old and totally off limits. For me, at least. I had met her when she was fourteen, in all honesty, however, I had met her when I was seventeen and she was eleven. We had all gone to Jacksonville to visit her. Her 'boyfriend' at the time was Jasper Whitlock, our drummer slash tech person. They broke up at her sixteenth, but now they are back together. He was nine years older than she was, and Emmett decided to warn me. I was the least of his worries. James Kensington and Mike Newton were the two biggest players of us all. James was twenty-six and Mike was twenty-nine. Mike and James played back-up guitar. In my eyes, the only good thing that came out of James was his cousin, Tanya Raustan. Tanya was a twenty-six year old Russian exchange with strawberry blond hair and a model body. She was best friends with Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale and my twin sister, Alice Cullen. Life was never the same with the three fashion-ites.

"Edward!" Alice screamed my name as she walked into the house.

The entire band, aside from myself, went out last night to celebrate. We had three gigs scheduled and then there was Bella's homecoming, which was just fine. I was not really a partier and I always went out for a run at four thirty, so coming in to only go out again made no sense. I only got drunk once and that was the best night of my life. I shook my head and walked downstairs in my shorts and t-shirt.

"Hey big bro," Alice giggled.

I kissed Alice's cheek and left the house. I stretched again and set off running.

**BPOV**

Four years, it has been four years since I saw him. I was dating the drummer only to be in love with the lead singer. My almost thirty-year-old brother had started a band when he was twenty-two. I was eleven at the time and it was the summer. I was staying with my dad and they were holding auditions for a lead singer.

_"Emmett, I just wrote a new song and I think you should use it for the auditions," I said, sitting on his bed. _

_ He looked down at the sheet music and the lyrics. "You sing, I'll play."_

_ He hooked his bass into the amp and hooked up a guitar for me. I took it. We started out the sudden guitar and bass soli intro. "__**I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. So what if you can see. The darker side of me. No one will ever change this animal I have become. And we believe. It's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.**__"_

_ Emmett smiled at me. "That is perfect."_

_ We sat in the garage for the next week bored out of our minds. Every single person that came in could not sing the song. No one could match the theme of the song. I stole Jasper's drum stick and twirled it around. James was laying with his legs stretched up the wall, eyes plastered on the ceiling. Mike was spinning in my desk chair. Emmett and Jasper were playing some stupid card game. A car pulled up into the driveway. I looked up and saw a silver Volvo. A tall teen with messy bronze hair and a girl with spiked black hair walked up. Emmett stood and walked over to them. _

_ "Emmett Swan." He thrust his hand out at the boy. _

_ "Edward Cullen," he said in his velvet voice. I smiled. It was perfect. The small girl elbowed Edward. "Oh and this is my twin sister Alice." _

_ Emmett chuckled. "The three blond dip-shits are Mike Newton, James Kensington and Jasper Whitlock." He pointed each one of them out as he said their name._

_ "Who is the girl?" Alice chirped. _

_ "That is–" I stood up waving him off. _

_ "I'm Bella Swan, I write their songs, cause they suck," I said offering her my hand. _

_ She smiled and shook my hand. "How old are you?"_

_ "I'm eleven."_

_ "And you write music?"_

_ I nodded. "Let's get this audition out of the way. Which one is applying?"_

_ Edward winked. "That'd be me."_

_ I handed him the music. "The song is called Animal I Have Become."_

_ He looked them over nodding. "Okay, let's do this."_

_ The boys started up. "__**I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. So what if you can see. The darker side of me. No one will ever change this animal I have become. And we believe. It's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal, this animal, this animal. I can't escape myself. (I can't escape myself) So many times I've lied. But there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. So what if you can see. The darker side of me. No one will ever change this animal I have become. And we believe. It's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. And we believe –**__"_

_ "Dude you are so fucking in!" Emmett shouted. "That was the best thing we've heard ever, besides Bells singing it."_

I couldn't have been happier with their choice. I liked Edward, he made all my songs better. He also wrote his own music. Him and Em wrote a song two years ago called _Nobody's Listening_. It was different from some of the music they played because of the rapping but it was still good. Four years ago was however the best summer of my life. That was the summer that I wrote _Forever_. I wrote it for Edward. I hoped that Edward would remember me. Moving to Oregon would be the best thing for me. I knew it. I didn't like living with Renee because of Phil and Charlie was busy building his new life in Forks, so I decided to live with my brother and his band. 2003 to now was their seven years and I wanted to help them make it big. They would, except for the fact that three of the members were taken. Emmett had Rosalie, Jasper had me and Edward had his precious Tanya. That woman tried to provoke me. When I had visited them at their show last year she was there and she was all over Edward. He didn't mind. Of course not. Who wouldn't want this tall, statuesque blond model all over them? She was apparently James' cousin, which made it worse.

I sighed pulling up to the house. It was dark and just after five thirty in the morning. All the lights were out indicating no one was up yet. Knowing my brother, they just got to bed. I got out of my car. All my stuff had been sent earlier that week. I grabbed my messenger bag and my guitar and got out. I was headed towards the porch when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello pretty lady," whispered a husky voice.

I smiled. "Hello Edward."

"Damn, you are too good at that," he chuckled.

"I know your sex voice."

He groaned and led me inside. "Don't say things like that. Someone might hear you."

"E, you're my best friend, I doubt they'd think anything of it."

Edward rolled his eyes. We had a history together that we kept secret. It was the weekend of my fourteenth birthday and everyone was busy. I had been texting Edward when he showed up at my door. He surprised me with a bottle of Vodka and a new acoustic.

_Edward laid on my bed taking a long pull from the bottle. "So everyone ditched you on your birthday?"_

_ I nodded. "My stepdad took my mom to New York for the weekend."_

_ "And they left you here all alone?" he growled. _

_ "They have the neighbor watching me," I muttered, taking a drink. _

_ He hugged me tightly. I looked up at him, feeling the buzz from our drinking. He leaned down slowly and kissed me. His soft lips moved against mine. Our lips molded together perfectly. I pulled him so he was laying on top of me. My hand slid up his shirt as we kissed. _

_ "Bella we should stop."_

_ I shook my head. "I want this."_

That night I lost my virginity to Edward. We had sex that whole weekend. Jasper had no idea. He never will.

"Edward, do you still love me?"

**Okay so I hope you liked that. I just had the idea for this story listening to my music. It was fucking awesome. I hope you all like it. Like really. I will keep repeating it until you like it. LOL just kidding. I will keep you guys updated all the time. I hope. Don't count on me to update every day but I will try to be consistent. While waiting you can check out my stories, Jumping Jacks and Omnia Causa Fiunt. **

**Keep up the reading,**

**Kat.**


	2. ForThoseOfUWhoWannaKnowWhatWe'reAllAbout

**Here is Chapter Two! I hope you all like this story because I know I do. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Fireflight owns Forever and Paramore owns Brighter. **

**LEMON WARNING!**

**Chapter Two: For Those of You Who Wanna Know What We're All About**

**BPOV**

"_Been stuck for way too long__**/I hear your voice/**__You're who I'm counting on/Oh, tell me you're here/ And you will watch over me/Forever/Oh, take hold of my heart/Show me you love me/Forever/Forever_." I frowned. I didn't like how it sounded without Edward singing.

I hadn't talked to him in the week I'd been here. It was a long week. I totally fucked up with Edward. I was always asking the wrong questions. Last Saturday was the end I guess. I asked if he was in love with me still, he frowned and Emmett came downstairs. I strummed my fingers across the strings, soft chords emitting from the acoustic. I stared at the initials on it, shook my head and stared out the window, humming to myself. I felt the couch sink in a little. I looked up and found emerald eyes staring at me.

"Hey little bit," Edward chucked.

I elbowed him playfully. "Hey, dipshit."

He slapped his hand over his heart. "Ah, sweetheart, you're killing me."

I rolled my eyes.

"I see you wrote a new song." He picked up the music with its multiple scribbles.

"Wanna hear?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"_So this is how it goes. Well I, I would have never known. And if it ends today. Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone. Now I think we're taking this too far. Don't you know that it's not this hard? Well it's not this hard. But if you take what's yours and I take mine. Must we go there? Please not this time. No, not this time._"

"Wow."

I blushed. "Do you like it?"

"Fuck yes I do! We should record that," he said, his eyes shining.

"That is going a little to the extreme." I smiled tracing my finger around the initials.

Edward's hand brushed my leg as he leaned forward slightly to look at the neck. Our initials were there. _EAC & BMS 9/13/06 _He looked up at me his eyes staring into mine. His soft breaths started to turn heavy. He leaned forward, closer and closer.

"Yo Eddie! Let's go! Tanya is coming to get us."

Edward closed his eyes and moved away quickly. My lips trembled and I ran upstairs. He had a girlfriend. _And you have Jasper_, I thought.

"Hey Bella, I have to wash my truck, wanna help?"

I looked up to find Jasper smiling at me. I nodded and went to get changed.

**EPOV**

I fucked up. Big time. I would most definitely cheat on my girlfriend, but I also broke my best friend's heart. When she asked me if I still loved her, I knew what the answer was. _Yes_. I had loved her since I was seventeen. Bella got even more beautiful as she got older, and she was no longer mine. I may have taken her virginity and she mine, but we didn't belong to each other. We were only connected one way and one way forever. Our music. I wrote her a song that she would never hear. I looked out the window waiting for Tanya to pull up. Jasper was outside, washing his truck. He smiled suddenly and I saw then that he wasn't alone. Bella stood there laughing wearing Daisy Duke shorts and a tight white tank top with a midnight blue bikini top underneath. She tossed a sopping wet yellow sponge at Jasper and he sprayed her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. I turned away. My heart broke even more.

"Hey baby let's go."

Tanya pulled me from the living room. I had been so caught up in Jasper and Bella that I didn't even realize it was her.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm bored and want to drink. So we're going out with Rose and Emmett. Alice is staying here with Jazz and James. Mike went out to see Jessica and Lauren." Tanya got into her car examining her newly manicured nails. I frowned and got in the driver's seat. I felt eyes on me and looked up as I started the car. Bella was staring at me. Suddenly Tanya's hand was squeezing me through my jeans. I moaned. Bella's eyes flashed to Tanya and she looked away.

"Hey babe when we get home tonight, we can have fun right?"

I nodded not really hearing what she said.

~.~LATER THAT NIGHT~.~

When we got home, Tanya was wasted out of her ass and I had a slight buzz. Tanya removed my shirt and threw it on the ground. She took off her dress and pulled me up the stairs. I was only wearing pants and she was only wearing a thong. She took me into my room. Tanya pushed me down onto the bed. She slowly unzipped my pants. I just watched her. Gone were my pants then my boxers. Tanya stood and seductively removed her thong.

"Baby I'm gonna make you feel so good," she whispered. She lowered herself onto me. My hands reached instinctively up, grabbing her hips. Tanya started to bounce up and down. I stared at where we met. My large cock glistening and gliding in and out of Tanya's wet pussy. Her hand slid down and she rubbed her clit. The inside of her pussy clenched around me. Rippling with her first orgasm. We weren't done. I hoisted her up. Her gymnast legs lifted over my shoulders.

"Where do you want it?"

She smiled. "Fuck me in my ass but you better cum in my pussy."

I smirked and thrust into her tight ass. In and out went my hard cock. Her hands were back on her clit, rubbing in slow circles. I pounded her tight hole. Moaning at the constricting feeling on my dick. I felt a familiar swelling and pulled out of her ass. I thrust into her pussy. Pounding in and out of her, our moans got louder. I knew I was hitting her g-spot when she got loud. My balls tightened, my dick hardened and I was suddenly spurting long shots of cum inside Tanya's pulsing vagina.

"FUCK EDWARD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Panting I rested my sweaty head on her chest. "Wow," I whispered before falling asleep.

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep. Not after hearing _her_ screaming his name as he pleased her. He had been my first and only. I never slept with Jasper or any of the other guys I dated. It's only ever been Edward, but now, he had Tanya. That night was just a dream I guess.

_"Bella, I love you," he whispered, running his fingers up and down my bare back._

_"I love you too Edward."_

_He leaned down and kissed me softly. "If we are both single when you're eighteen, could we be together?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I'll be back together with Brian. He was really clingy and kind of a nerd."_

_He laughed. _

_I rested my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair. _

_"Marry me," he whispered. _

_I looked up at him, he was serious. "Are you serious?"_

_He nodded. "I'll marry you. The second we are both available and I'm of age, we'll get married."_

_He smiled and kissed me again. Our lips moved together. He reached around me and grabbed something from his jeans on the floor. He held out his hand for me. I placed my palm under his fist, he dropped a ring into my hand. I gasped. The blue sapphires shined in the light. I looked at him shocked. He took it and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I smiled at him and kissed him. _

_"Thank you," I whispered. _

_"You are mine forever."_

He had no idea how true his words were. I was his until the day I died. I looked down at my right hand. When I started dating Jasper I changed the ring to a different finger as a promise. Jasper had been asking and asking but I kept saying no. I finally said yes when Edward started to date Bree Tanner. I didn't like the emo bitch. She didn't like me either. I had gone to Washington the same summer as the boys and Bree didn't like too much the chemistry between Edward and myself. Edward broke up with her after Bree pushed me into the river. I broke my arm and got a concussion. Jasper hates Edward for letting 'his girl' cause me harm. Yet what Jazz didn't know was that Bree caused Edward's girl harm.

"Hey B," Emmett chuckled sitting down on my bed.

I looked at the clock. It was seven. Well shit, reliving the past made time go by. "Hey."

"Couldn't sleep," he stated, rubbing his finger along the bags under my eyes.

"It's kind of hard to do so with E and Tanya screaming up a storm next door." I yawned.

Emmett laughed. "It's very strange, E doesn't like to be so vocal, he must have drank. I remember that he told me he's never drank except for once. He said he swears he met his soul-mate that weekend. It was your fourteenth b-day I think. He was out of town and I was busy at the studio."

I smiled remembering that weekend again. "Yeah, I was kinda lonely that weekend."

"I know, we would have come down if we weren't all doing something."

I nodded. "I think I'm going to sleep, kay?"

He kissed the top of my head and left. I slid down beneath my comforter and snuggled into my pillow closing my eyes.

**Awe poor Bella. Her heart keeps getting broken by stupid Edward. I love him to death but...he's dumb. Check out my other stories. Just go to my profile and you'll find them all. If you want Lemons, check out Omnia Causa Fiunt. If you want friendship, check out Jumping Jacks. If you want original, check out Hunting Dusk. Keep reading lovelies. OH I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA ANYONE INTERESTED PM ME!**

**Kat :)**


	3. It's Like This Y'all

**Hey! Okay so today I am having my high school graduation party and I am so fucking excited. My mom just bought me a laptop and I'm really excited. So here in this chapter is A LOT of important stuff. Lets get on with the reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight, Three Days Grace owns Animal I Have Become. Plain White T's owns Our Time Now, Disturbed owns Down with the Sickness. Framing Hanley and Lil Wayne own Lollipop, Muse owns Time Is Running out, Linkin Park owns Nobody's Listening. Fort Minor owns Remember the Name. 3OH!3 owns Don't Trust Me. Nirvana owns Smells Like Teen Spirit. **

**Chapter Three: It's Like This, Y'all**

**BPOV**

"Okay Emmett I was thinking that the set for the party could be _Animal I Have Become, Our Time Now, Down with the Sickness, Lollipop and Time is Running Out,_" I said looking at my scribbles.

He nodded. "Okay. Well I want to do new songs too."

"What songs?"

He held up his own paper. I took it and read the songs.

_Nobody's Listening_

_Remember The Name_

_Don't Trust Me_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit_

"You guys are gonna cover Nirvana?"

He shrugged.

"I want to hear these songs first."

He held up a silver disk.

"Smart ass." I grabbed the CD and threw it into the stereo. Some strings came on and then Edward started. **(AN: I changed up the lyrics a little to match Hybrid Drive)**

"_You ready? Let's go! Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about, it's like this y'all. (C'mon)," _he then started to rap_, "This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name! Ed! – he doesn't need his name up in lights. He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mike. He feels so unlike everybody else, alone in spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him. But fuck 'em, he knows the code. It's not about the salary. It's all about reality and making some noise. Making the story – making sure his clique stays up. That means when he puts it down Em's picking it up! Let's go!"_

Emmett then started to rap, I laughed as he sang along. _"Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much. Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck. Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact that many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps. Put it together himself, now the picture connects. Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect. He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach and now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist. This is twenty percent skill. Eighty percent beer. Be a hundred percent clear cause J here is ill. Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west into flames. And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name of the Game". Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church. I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse? This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots. His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with !"_

Edward started up the chorus again. _"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_

It was then Mike's turn to rap. _"They call him Jay, he's sick and he's spitting fire and Ed got him out the dryer; he's hot. Found him in Hybrid Drive with Em. What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine. He's a prick, he's a cock. The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot. Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow. Now the record with Cullen's taking over the globe. He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope. You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat."_

_ "Em! – he's not your everyday on the block. He knows how to work with what he's got. Making his way to the top. He often gets a comment on his name. People keep asking him was it given at birth, or does it stand for an acronym? No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth. He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice. Him and his crew are known around as one of the best. Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent."_

_ "Forget Ed – nobody really knows how or why he works so hard. It seems like he's never got time because he writes every note and he writes every line. And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind. It's like a design is written in his head every time. Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme. And those motherfuckers he runs with, the kids that he signed? Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?" _Edward picked up the chorus again. _"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name! This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_ "Yeah! Hybrid Drive! E. Cullen. Styles of Swan. Jay! Em! Machine Shop!" _The song ended.

"Wow, that was amazing."

Emmett rubbed his knuckles on his shirt. "I know huh."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. _Nobody's Listening_ came on and I listened to Edward. The song had come such a long way since he first wrote it. I was impressed. His voice while he rapped and sang was amazing. It was pure, unadulterated sex. "You all are so doing this at the party. Did you know that this was the first song he wrote without me?"

He nodded.

_Don't Trust Me_ started. Edward started it up then Emmett joined him. Em sang the 'don't trust a hoe' part of the song. I smiled and laughed. "Who the hell is this song about?"

Emmett looked out the window and I saw him looking at Tanya. I laughed harder.

"Who wrote it?"

"Edward."

I froze. "He wrote a song about his girlfriend calling her a whore?"

He nodded. "It's their sex song. I like it except," he stopped talking as a new verse started.

"_Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said: Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said: Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." _

"Wow, he really wrote that." I shook my head. "He really can't choose women. First Bree, now Tanya."

"They'll break up," Emmett said, as _Smells Like Teen Spirit _came on.

"How can you be sure?"

Emmett smiled. "He has that look. I think he's pissed about some things Tanya was saying. Before you got here, she was bitching about you to Rose and Al but they shut her up. Al then told E and he got pissed."

"He _is_ my best friend," I whispered. I shook my head. "Okay so I think this set is good."

_Animal I Have Become_

_Our Time Now (Cover)_

_Down With The Sickness (Cover)_

_Lollipop (Cover)_

_Time Is Running Out (Cover)_

_Nobody's Listening _

_Remember The Name _

_Don't Trust Me _

_Smells Like Teen Spirit (Cover)_

A week later I was sitting in my room talking to Alice about the outfits for the band when we heard shouting. Alice stood up and ran, I followed her. Edward and Tanya were at the bottom of the stairs screaming at each other.

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HIM!" Edward growled.

"YOU'RE JUST ACCUSING ME SO YOU CAN COVER FOR YOUR CHEATING WITH THAT LITTLE SWAN SLUT!" Tanya screeched.

I flinched. Alice looked at me apologetically. Skin hitting skin resounded through the room. Rosalie was standing there. She had just slapped Tanya. Edward nodded appreciatively. He would never raise his hand to a woman.

"Get the fuck out of my house Tanya. Don't ever fucking come back or I will do the ungentlemanly thing and kick your ass for you," Edward threatened darkly.

"You know what I said is true. You slept with her. You know her body better than her own boyfriend. You cheated on me," Tanya sneered.

Edward glared. "Tanya quit accusing me of cheating on you. You went out and fucked Greg. I bet you didn't know that his buddy was there filming did you?"

She gasped.

"Get out."

Tanya threw herself at Edward trying to kiss him, but Rosalie caught her and dragged her out by her hair. I watched as she went. Alice smiled happily. Edward's eyes found mine and I shook my head walking away. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to break up with Jasper. It wasn't that easy. I needed Jazz to break it off with me. It would be bad if I broke up with him only to end up with his friend. The next month went by quickly as we prepared for the party at the end of July. We had one week left when Edward finally quit hounding me.

"Hey Bella," Alice whispered walking in to sit on my bed. "Have you seen Edward? He said he was going to the movies?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh," she frowned, "I would have thought he was talking about you. He said he was going with someone."

"Ali, why would he want to go with me. I'm just his silly best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "B, he told me what happened on your birthday between the two of you. He loves you. He just doesn't feel right competing with Jazz."

"I never wanted to go out with Jasper, but then Edward found Bree. He found someone his own age, not just some stupid girl with a stupid crush."

"You know he was a virgin until that night," she said suddenly.

I looked at her with a doubtful face.

"He was. You were his first. Even at twenty years old he held onto his virginity. He just said he didn't want to give it up to the wrong girl." She smiled. "He did give it to the right one though."

"He was my first and only," I whispered.

She gasped. "So you and Jazz…"

I shook my head. "It doesn't feel right."

A car pulling up caught our attention. We both shot up from our seats to find Edward's black Volvo C70 park in front of the house. Edward got out, followed by a tall blond. My heart shattered. He found someone else.

"Maybe she's just a friend," Alice reasoned. Edward pulled her close and leaned down kissing her. "Or not."

"See Al, this is why I can't be with him. He will always find someone else."

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "One day he'll see."

**Oh poor Bella. Do you think Edward will pull his head out of his ass before it's too late? Just to clarify in case Bella wasn't clear: She WON'T break up with Jasper just so that she can be with Edward because she doesn't think it is fair to Jazz to start going out with his best friend after they had just broken up. Any guesses who the blond is? Hmm? No, well wait till chapter 4 to figure it out! **

**I am looking for BETA's. AND I will take suggestions of songs you'd like to see Hybrid Drive perform. (If anyone can find a good remix of Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace you would be helping me out big time).  
REVIEW**

**KAT ;)**


	4. He Doesn't Need His Name Up In Lights

**Here we go chapter four. I am posting this for Lorna jones, the only person to review my story. I have almost four hundred hits on this story and only two reviews, from one person. Sad, sad Kat here. Well in this chapter things get even worse. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight. No Doubt owns Hey Baby and Three Days Grace owns Animal I Have Become. **

**Chapter Four: He Doesn't Need His Name Up In Lights**

**EPOV**

It had been a month since I broke up with Tanya and a week since I started dating Kate. Kate was a beautiful twenty-three year old psychology student. She was 5'10'' with shoulder length blond hair. She was a nice person. When I had told her about why I broke up with Tanya she looked at me and said that she didn't care that I had a girl for a best friend. She thought it was great.

"So what are we doing today?" Kate asked.

I carried my amp to the stage. "Today is Bella's grad party slash our summer bash."

"You guys are so nice for doing that," she said smiling. "So how did you all meet?"

I told her about us all getting together creating Hybrid Drive. Told her about our EP album and the new album we were working on.

"You have an EP?"

I nodded and handed her a copy of _Animal I Have Become_. "The title song, Bella wrote it."

Kate sat on the edge of the stage. "Does she write all your songs?"

"Most of them, but not all."

"Did you ever write any together?" she asked quietly.

"She helped me write two songs that are going on the new album. I wrote four of the songs by myself. Bella wrote three of the songs by herself. I wrote one with Emmett, Bella's older brother, and then he wrote one song by himself."

She smiled. "You're dedicated."

I nodded. I was dedicated, to this band and to Bella.

**BPOV**

I stirred the muffin mix as I danced around singing to the song in my head. "_Hey baby, hey baby, hey. Girls say, Boys say. Hey baby, hey baby, hey. Hey baby, baby. I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes. Taking it in trying to be feminine, with my make-up bag watching all the sin. Misfit, I sit, lit up, wicked."_

"New song?"

I screamed and jumped. "Holy fucking shit!"

Jasper chuckled. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"God, don't ever do that again, and yes it is a new song. I just thought of it."

"It's good," he laughed.

I nodded.

"So, Bella I wanted to talk to you about something. It's kind of serious."

I looked at him. His eyes were downcast, this couldn't be good. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I want to break up."

Silence filled the large kitchen. He wanted to break up. He wanted to fucking break up. I should be sad but I was seriously happy.

"Did you meet someone else?"

He frowned. "I've kinda had a crush on Alice for a while…" he said trailing off.

"Then go get her."

He looked up shocked. "Wait, what?"

"Go for it," I encouraged.

"You aren't mad?" he asked confused.

I smiled and hugged him. "It's alright with me. Just don't like James or Mike know. Lord knows they'd jump the chance at me…or you."

Jazz laughed. "I want you to help me with a song. You know to ask her out."

"That's a brilliant idea. Of course I'll help you. And I have the best idea."

~.~LATER THAT NIGHT~.~

"All right, all right, I'd like to thank you all for coming out today. As you all know Bella Swan is the little sister of Emmett and the genius behind Hybrid Drive," Alice shouted into the mike. "Well she graduated from high school in June and now here she is back home with us fucking awesome people ready to rock out as the new manager of the band. So give it up for Bella!"

Everyone started cheering as I walked onto the stage taking the mike from Alice hugging her. "Thank you. Okay so I'm sure you all are ready for a great night. I sat down and personally made tonight's set. I so hope you all are ready for the awesomeness that is Hybrid Drive and without further ado, here is EDWARD, EMMETT, JAMES, MIKE and JASPER!"

The boys all came running onto the stage. Edward walked up to me and kissed my cheek taking the mike, everyone ooh'd us wolf-whistling and catcalling. I blushed and ran off stage.

"How are you all doing?" Edward asked the crowd. They cheered. "That's good. Well our first song tonight is a song written by our very own Bella. She'd kick my ass if I didn't play the song that made us who we are today. So here we go. This is _Animal I Have Become._"

They played the whole set and got the crowd all riled up. When they exited, we started up the DJ system. Edward went straight to Kate. She was really nice and I couldn't blame him for moving on. I had still been with Jasper so he found it unnecessary to be single. I sat down and stared at him laughing with Kate. Jasper sat next to him.

"It seems I'm not the only one crushing on the Cullens."

I sighed. "Jazz, I need to tell you something. Can we talk somewhere quiet?"

He nodded and took my hand. "Let's go to my room."

We walked inside and headed upstairs to the room across the hall from Edward's and mine. Jasper's room was dark blue and had a southern feel. I sat on the window seat that looked out upon the backyard.

"Spill," he demanded.

"You remember my fourteenth birthday."

He nodded. "No one could go."

I sighed. "Do you remember what Edward was doing?"

"He went out of town," he whispered.

"He came down to Jacksonville, to see me." I sighed. "We were talking and he found out that I liked him. I found out the same. We had sex that night. He proposed to me on Wednesday, my birthday. He said that if, when I turned eighteen, we were both single, we'd get married. He dated Bree and then we got together. I was too happy with you to break up with you when he and Bree split. Then he dated Tanya when we broke up. We got back together, and then he broke up with Tanya. Now he's with Kate and we broke up."

Jasper hugged me and I realized I was crying. "I'm sorry B. You'll get him, and if you don't he doesn't deserve you. I wouldn't have left you if I wasn't in love with someone else."

"It's alright. It wouldn't have been fair of us to have kept this going. We both love other people."

He grabbed my right hand. "I think you should put this ring back on your left hand. So he knows you're ready."

"Really?"

Jasper nodded.

I grabbed the ring and put it on my left hand. I smiled at it. "It's a really beautiful ring."

"He bought it to match the beauty of the wearer."

I blushed and stood. "We should go back to the party."

He grabbed my hand again and we walked down to the party. Edward looked up and smiled seeing us. He stood up from his spot by the fire and walked over.

"Where have you two been?" he asked hugging me.

"Talking," Jasper said. "I'm going to go find Alice and Emmett."

I smiled and watched him walk away.

"B, have you been crying."

"Yeah, just kind of emotional right now, you know?" I wiped my eyes again.

He nodded. "So what do you think of Kate?"

"She's nice," I whispered. "So much better than Tanya, and a hundred times better than Bree."

"Yeah, she really is," he said, looking at Kate. "I think I'm in love with her."

I frowned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can see myself marrying her."

"That's good," I said, clearing my throat.

"I think I will ask her, after we drop the debut album." He just stared at Kate.

"That's good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find your sister."

I left him standing there and ran inside heading straight to my room. I pulled my suitcases out from under my bed, tears streaming down my face. I started to throw all my things inside them. I grabbed my purse and left carrying my suitcases downstairs. Alice was standing in the living room on the phone. She hung up saying goodbye to whomever she was talking to. She walked quickly to me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I…have…to leave," I sobbed. "H-he's…going to…marry…Kate."

Alice gasped.

I took off his ring and handed it to Alice. "Give…this…to him. H-he can…give it to Kate."

"Bella…"

"No, Alice…I have…to go."

She nodded and hugged me. I got in my car and left.

**EPOV**

I stood by Emmett and Jasper drinking my beer when Alice walked over to me and punched me in the face. I coughed shocked.

"What the fuck Alice?"

She glared at me and threw something small and hard at my head. I bent down and picked up the silver ring with its sapphires shining in the fire light. It was the ring I gave Bella. I looked at her.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"Bella gave it to me. Right before she left. She said you can give it to Kate," Alice growled.

Bella left? "Alice where the hell is Bella?"

"She's gone! You lost her you idiot! I bet you didn't know that her and Jasper broke up!"

Oh fuck.

"Yeah, oh fuck is right. She left here crying. She waited for you. She waited for you since she was eleven years old. You just teased her, used her, and threw her away. I so hope you have a great fucking life married to Kate. I won't be there. You, my dumb twin, are no longer my brother."

Alice walked away. I stared after her when I felt another fist connect with my face. This punch knocked me to the ground. Emmett stood glaring at me, Jasper standing angry at his side.

"You had better start talking Edward," Emmett hissed.

I feared for my life so I started talking. I told him everything. The sex with Bella, the proposal, my plan to marry Kate. When I finished, Emmett kicked me in the stomach. I felt something crack. I rolled over and started to cough up blood. Emmett walked away. Jasper crouched down.

"Dude, you broke her fucking heart. You messed up. Unlike Alice and Emmett though, I'm going to help you like Bella helped me." He helped me up. "Let's get you to the hospital cause I think you have some broken ribs."

He was right. I had two broken ribs. I had a large bruise on my stomach and a fractured jaw from Emmett's hit. Jasper kept saying that I didn't deserve the breaks and fractures but I knew I did. I deserved worse. I shouldn't even be alive. I fucked up the life of the only good thing. Bella was broken because of me and I couldn't do anything to change it. When I got home I declined Jasper's offer to help me get Bella back, saying that I didn't deserve her. I proposed to Kate the night when we released our debut album. She accepted. We set the wedding for November this year. I resigned from the band and I left with Kate. We moved to LA. I was going to move on from hurting Bella, ever again. When I left Portland, I left behind my heart. I'd never get it back.

**BPOV**

"Bella, come home please," Alice begged.

I sighed. "Alice I won't be anywhere near him."

"Um, Bella, he's gone. He moved to LA with Kate."

He left? He's with Kate? He's going to marry her, have kids with her. "Alice, I can't be where he was."

"Bells, please come home, Dad wants you back," Emmett growled, taking the phone from Alice. "He's dying and we need you here. Please."

"Fine, I'll come back."

"Thank you."

I hung up. I scheduled a flight back to Oregon. I was headed back to my family, but my heart was in LA.

**Aww…he left…**

**Lorna jones I hope you enjoyed this. I will be posting chapter five soon. I hope you all liked the mini concert. The songs will be ten times better at the big concerts. I'm always open for music selections. I may even do a series for this. Just title them with different Fort Minor songs. **

**REVIEW!  
Kat ;)**


	5. It'sAllAboutTheReality&MakingSomeNoise

**So last chapter, wow, huh? Poor Bella's heart is broken. I was told that I must bash their heads together so that they will get it together. Don't hate me for Edward's head up his ass. He was dumb and now he has to pay. I like the reviews that were kindly demanding me to write more. Lol. I will have chapter six up soon. I swear. So onward. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT. ROB PATTINSON OWNS NEVER THINK. MILEY CYRUS OWNS WHEN I LOOK AT YOU. **

**Chapter Five: It's All About The Reality And Making Some Noise**

**BPOV**

**Anthony Masen Hottest New Artist**

Edward Cullen, 25-year-old ex-lead singer of Hybrid Drive, had gone solo. Under the stage name, Anthony Masen, he drops his solo album Friday November 12th, 2010. _Blackout_ is said to be the hottest new thing. His new single, '**Never Think**' hits iTunes Monday September 13th. Cullen's manager, Jacob Black, says that they chose the release date in anticipation for Cullen's wedding Saturday November 20th. Cullen is marrying Kate Justice, 24-year-old heiress to the Justice Law Firm based in San Antonio. "I've never seen a couple so in love," Black says. "They are each other's other half. [Edward] wrote all his songs for [Kate]. He truly loves her." Another source says, "I think that this relationship will last unlike those other star love stories you here about." Cullen and Justice are said to be heading to Seattle to watch Hybrid Drive perform on their _Gone Forever Tour 2010._ Cullen says, "I want to go show my support for my friends. My best friend deserves me there to cheer her on." Rumors in August were saying that there was a romantic fling between Cullen and Hybrid Drive's 18-year-old lead singer/ex-manager Isabella Swan, but Justice talked to _People Magazine _stating, "Edward and Bella are best friends, nothing more. Bella is engaged to the drummer Jasper. They are family." We are still waiting on a confirmation from Swan's manager. Until then we can only wait and watch what will unfold in the music industry.

I sighed. Having read that, I knew he no longer wanted me. I folded up the paper and set it down. His new song was coming out on my birthday. I'd buy it for my birthday present. This would be my first one since I was eleven that he wouldn't be attending. I had scoffed reading Kate's words about Jasper and I getting engaged. That was wrong, Jazz was engaged to Alice. He sang her _Bless the Broken Road_. They got engaged when I joined HD as lead singer. Kate was ridiculous. I picked up People Magazine and flipped to the article about me.

**Hybrid Drive Opens Up To A New Female/Male Crowd With A New Lead Singer**

In July of 2010 Edward Cullen, 25, left Hybrid Drive to pursue a solo career and to run off with his fiancé, Kate Justice, 24. In August of 2010, HD called back their manager to quit her job and join as lead singer. 18-year-old Isabella Swan, the younger sister of bassist Emmett Swan, took over the place of Cullen. We sat down and interviewed Swan about HD.

**PM: What was it like watching Edward walk away?**

**IS: It was heartbreaking, but it's what he wanted. He had actually told me that he was going to marry Kate at my high school graduation party. I, however, knew nothing of his leaving. His sister Alice, our manager now, told me about it.**

**PM: Do you enjoy being the lead singer of Hybrid Drive?**

**IS: I love it. I mean, I wrote a few songs for them in the beginning, with Emmett being my brother, but now it is a whole different experience. **

**PM: HD's single, you wrote it, correct?**

**IS: Yes.**

**PM: What is it about?**

**IS: 'When I Look At You' is about my dad's death. I wrote it the week after he passed away from a serious case of pneumonia. A friend of mine, if they had been there, would have been the inspiration I needed to move on. **

**PM: Can we ask who this friend is?**

**IS: *stares at hands* Edward Cullen has been my best friend since I was eleven years old, he would have made sure that I was going on with my life. **

**PM: If you saw Edward now what would you say to him?**

**IS: I'd say I was sorry for some things that happened in July, and that I'm happy he's marrying Kate.**

Swan left our studio after her photo shoot in the arms of Josh Moore, a 20-year-old radio DJ in Portland. HD confirmed their _Gone Forever Tour 2010_ set to hit off in Seattle. Headlining the band is rumored to be Anthony Masen, we are waiting for confirmation from Jacob Black and Alice Cullen. For more information visit, .com.

"Emmett," I whispered, shaking.

Emmett looked up from his bowl of cereal. "What?"

"Who is headlining?" I asked.

His face scrunched up as he thought about it. "Some guy Alice knows."

"Anthony Masen?"

"Yeah him!" Emmett crowed.

My shaking got worse.

"Bells?"

"No," I whispered. "Why would she do this? Em, don't you know who he is?"

Emmett shook his head. I tossed him the paper, he read it quickly. "ALICE CULLEN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE NOW!"

I flinched at his tone.

Alice skipped in. "Yeah?"

"You hired Edward to open for us? Why the fuck would you ever think we'd be okay with that?"

"Geez Emmett, chill, I hired him because it looks good," Alice grumbled. "Plus I hate him just as much as you do. I disowned him, remember."

Emmett sighed and nodded. "Let's go get packed."

**Ooh so Ali has messed up! She hired her bro! Who thinks he will come? Who thinks he will chicken out? REVIEW to let me know. Next up is a little bit of Edward and some more Bella. No lemons in the future so far. I may do some outtakes for y'all. Who would like to see that? Lol well check out my other stories. CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON YOU PEOPLES WHO ARE ONLY HITTIN', I WON'T LET YOU PLAY WITH EDDIE A LIL IF YOU DON'T REVIEW. **

**Till next time,**

**Kat ;)**


	6. He Feels So Unlike Everybody Else

**HEY I'm back with chapter six. Shout out to my reviewers: shar76, , EverlastingMuse, and of course Lorna Jones. You four rock! This chapter was sad to write, but it was worth it. Have fun reading. See you at the end. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. Lady Antebellum owns Need You Now. Rob Pattinson owns Let Me Sign and Never Think. Owl City owns Fireflies. Seether and Amy Lee own Broken.**

Remember The Name

Chapter 6: He Feels So Unlike Everybody Else

EPOV

I downed the remains of the Jack Daniels and rubbed my face. My scruffy face pricked at my hands. I was alone. I broke Bella's heart and Kate fucked up by saying shit about her. I needed time off so I had Jacob, my manager and my new best friend, call Alice to cancel my performance. Their Seattle performance is in a few weeks. I couldn't perform from lack of inspiration.

I stared at the cover of _US Weekly _where Bella is pictured hugging some guy. I knew the article well but decided to torment myself again by reading it.

**IS THERE A NEW HEART BEHIND HYBRID DRIVE?**

**Isabella Swan, 18, was spotted outside the Vancouver home of Josh Moore, 20, who holds a DJ job part-time in Portland, where Swan lives. The couple was then found walking hand in hand in Lloyd Center Mall. Swan was sporting a 18-karat White-Gold Diamond Engagement Ring on both outings. No word yet from Alice Cullen, Swan's manager. **

This must be how she felt. Watching me as I ran off with Kate. God I made the biggest mistake of my life. Bella was perfectly happy then I see her come out crying from talking to Jasper wearing a ring on her left hand. They got engaged, well I would too, I had stupidly thought. Bella had actually been wearing my ring. The ring I gave her along with my virginity.

BPOV

"What the fuck do you mean he isn't coming?" Alice screeched into her phone. "Well, Jacob Black, go fuck yourself!"

I chuckled from my spot between Josh's legs while he played some hockey game on the PlayStation with Emmett. Alice hugged and threw herself onto the chair.

"Why did my parents have to give me such a fuck face for a brother?" she hissed.

"Told you he wouldn't show," I whispered. "He's never been good at keeping promises."

I stood up and ran to the basement needing to rehearse again to distract myself. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming the chords. It was just me, my guitar and my memories of Edward.

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time…_" my voice trailed off as I started to cry. **(AN: Go check out this performance, it is more like Bella's performance because its more rock ****www**** ( . )youtube( . )com/ watch?v=LQ1OHAoh1oY)**

"Bella?"

I looked up. "Hey Josh."

He sat next to me. "You still love him don't you?"

Josh Moore knew everything. He knew all about Edward, my birthday and the engagement. For the press we kept up the happy engaged couple. Now it seems to have done some damage.

"We should break up," I whispered.

"I think you're right," he agreed. "You all need Edward; that much is obvious."

He kissed the top of my head and left. I curled up on the couch, falling asleep, exhausted.

EPOV

I walked into the grocery store to get some snack food when I saw it. A picture of Bella and Josh and a large rip with big yellow words.

SPLIT!

I grabbed the magazine and flipped to the article.

**In lieu of recent planning and a world tour in the future, Bella Swan, 18, and Josh Moore, 20, have broken off their engagement. Swan was spotted moving her belongings from Moore's downtown Vancouver apartment. Moore says, "Our break-up was amicable. We are good friends. I am going to support her and wish her the best." Some sources say that the true cause of this sudden split is a link to the past between Swan and Edward Cullen. Jacob Black, Cullen's manager, says, "As far as I'm aware Edward f***** Bella. Drunkenly proposed to her, and he finally pulled his head out of his a** by getting engaged to Kate." Black has also said that invitations will be sent to Hybrid Drive. As for Anthony Masen, the superstar is heading HD's world tour. **

I frowned and pulled out my cell phone dialing Jacob's number.

"What up man?"

"You're fired. " I hung up and then called the airline.

BPOV

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. My headphones were in blasting Anthony Masen. I couldn't totally ignore the love of my life.

"_Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me,_" he sang. He was singing for me.

I listened to _Never Think_ catching his subtle hints of his mistake. Then _Fireflies_ came on. It was my favorite because it reminded me of the Edward I once knew. _Broken _reminded me of my own heartbreak when Edward had said he was marrying Kate.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted.

I jumped and ripped out my headphones. "What?"

"Lets go, we're headed to Seattle."

**I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer. REVIEW please. I love to hear your comments. (lol on the new nick show victorious they have a pear pad. Lol instead of and iPad) god I had a fun ass time at my grad party on Saturday. I got drunk but was sober an hour after my last drink. **

**See ya later guys,**

**Kat ;)**


	7. Authors Note Must Read

**IMPORTANT!**

**MUST READ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I am sorry if my last note offended anyone. I have changed my mind, I will be posting eventually, but i have to wait until i have multiple chapters written. Also know i am still on the look out for BETA's. So anyone interested can contact me. LIke i said, sorry if I offended anyone, and thank you to those who are reviewing. At least people are reading. **

**I feel as though i should explain. I have self esteem issues and i really need reassurances that i am doing good. Lack of reviews makes me think i'm bad. But then i realized that it's not the reviewing that counts, those are simple words. Its the number of people who favorite me or favorite my story. Thank you.**

**I'm sorry,**

**Kat **


	8. NEW LOCATION

_**NEW LOCATION**_

**Hey loyal readers, Katrina here I have to say I'm happy you all like my stories but I'm sad to say they are moving. Visit my new username: anthonymasen0620**


End file.
